Forgotten Tombs
Approx. Level: 5 Long before cities were established, the races were barbaric and scattered across the realm. Some met and traded basic goods, but others were not even this advanced. Nearly all of these peoples lived in tribes and clans. One such clan was the Clan of the Wolf, who took shelter in caverns and hunted for their food. What is known about this clan of primitive humans has only recently been discovered. By sheer chance, the caverns they resided in have been discovered and partly explored. Found just north of the present day city of Chiiron, the secrets remaining within the Wolf Clan's caverns and tombs are currently unknown. Directions to Zone: From outside the north gate of Chiiron, go all north and one east > “enter crevice” > speed w4n3w > “nod man” > speed 2d > this is forgotten tombs. Hints: * Running the zone requires that you pop the two parts of a grappling hook and get it customed in Chiiron. * Using the grappling hook involves a dex check. if you have low dex, you cannot run the majority of the zone. * The zone pops the brass key to Zarander’s Tower How to run zone: From outside the north gate of Chiiron, go all north and one east. This is repop. From there, “enter crevice” > speed w4n3w > “nod man” > speed 2d2n > “sear stal” for a chance to pop the hook. So the zone from here is a mirror image of itself. It is broken down into the east (female) side and the west (male) side. For the east side: ' From the rope pop room, speed ne > “sear crev” for a chance to pop the rope. Use your grappling hook to swing east ( “use grap” > “swing east” > “get rope” to ensure you don’t lose your grappling rope ). On the east side, “search bier” for a chance to pop a brass key. The brass key is used to get into Zarander’s Tower. On the east side right after you use your grappling book, go south then “search pool” for a chance to pop a length of silver thread. Then “touch hand” for a passage way to open. Kill everything until you reach the end (remember to check all the rooms with a “search bier” for the brass key), then on the west side “move pile” to get to the matriarch. The matriarch pops a pale green stone and a tiny glass totem. '''For the west side: ' On the west side right after you use your grappling book, go south then “search pool” for a chance to pop a length of platinum thread. Then “touch hand” for a passage way to open. Kill everything until you reach the end, then on the east side “move fungus” to get to the patriarch. The patriarch pops an orange stone and a tiny wooden totem. '''How to get the grappling hook: “nod man” > speed 2d2n > “sear stal” How to get the rope: '''“nod man” > speed 2d3ne > “sear crev” You can then take the rope and the hook to Chiiron and custom a grappling hook and rope. Try to custom a few just in case you accidently lose one. '''Pops: length of silver thread, length of platinum thread, brass key, tiny glass totem, tiny wooden totem, pale green stone, patch of bat fur, spider eye.